Familiar Stranger
by Alexus Ivory Swan-Cullen
Summary: Summary: After Edward leaves Bella, she gets bitten by Victoria. With no one to help her, she goes to Volterra and joins the Volturri. Little did she know that Edward works for the Volturri also. Will they ever meet and let their love bloom once more? Or
1. Epilogue

My Familiar Stranger

_Summary:__ After Edward leaves Bella, she gets bitten by Victoria. With no one to help her, she goes to Volterra and joins the Volturri. Little did she know that Edward works for the Volturri also. Will they ever meet and let their love bloom once more? Or will her hatred towards his disappearance stop it all? R&R!!_

_Prologue_

The dark room was surrounding me, leaving me no where to run. The darkness getting stronger and thicker that its taking over me, making it hard to breath. _Help, please help! Is anyone out there? Anyone?!_

That's when I saw them, those dark pairs of topaz eyes with a hint of butterscotch and hope. Under them were shades of dark purple and blue circles, enough to look like bruises. The eyes were brightened with a light, no a smile. A crooked grin that took my breath away.

I struggled to move closer to the eyes and smile. When I was close enough, I saw what lied behind the eyes and smile. It was Him, the one I hate but desperately love. For some unknown reason, I ran into his arms and wept. I wept until there were no more tears to shed. He held me tightly, a firm grip around my waist. He comforted me by soothingly rubbing my back.

I slowly raised my head to look at his face, but once I met his eyes, my whole world stopped. In them were bright crimson, colored with black for thirst. His crooked grin became more sinister. He looked down to me and I felt his cold, hard lips touch my collarbone. My whole body shook with worry and fear, for I knew what he was about to do.

I looked at my reflection in the mirror that suddenly appeared in front of me, I looked warm, normal, and delicious. I knew that I was a human. And him, a beautiful and broad predator; ready to take away his prey's life, my life. I felt a pinch and a warm liquid slithering down my neck. Soon I noticed that He was shaking. I looked in the mirror once more to see that he was crying with shame and fear. My hands lifted from my sides and onto his back, comforting him that it'll be okay.

And we stayed like that for who knows how long. Him crying into my shoulder while sucking the life out of me while I rubbed his back, whispering him happy moments that we had. Soon the darkness took over once again and this time it didn't choke me, neither did it scare me. Because nothing will scare me more than those crimson eyes on my beautiful angel's face.


	2. Chapter 1, Goodbye, Hello

_My Familiar Stranger_

_Summary:__ After Edward leaves Bella, she gets bitten by Victoria. With no one to help her, she goes to Voltera and joins the Volturi. Little did she know that Edward works for the Volturi also. Will they ever meet and let their love bloom once more? Or will her hatred towards his disappearance stop it all? R&R!!_

_Chapter 1: _Goodbye, Hello

**Bella's POV**

I was awoken by Alex, of course, my partner in our squad of the Volturi. That dream has always been bothering me every night for 25 years, my only escape from reality. But I'm guessing you're wondering how I can dream, aren't ya?! Well its because its part of my power, I have human traits and I also have the power to block other vampire powers and reflect them to my own. That's why I'm very important to the Volturi.

My squad includes me, Alex, and Nila and we are responsible for tracking down traitors and guarding Aro, Caius, and Marcus. My team mates are also important to the Volturi. Alex is a tan skinned Native American that can speak every language on the Earth. She became a vampire in 1994 on her way to a cult. She had emotional problems and was cutting herself, basically she was losing blood, a lot! While she went out she had a cut that was leaking blood and a vampire went out of control and bit her by accident. She was found by Jane when she was on a mission. Jane led her to Voltera and let her join. Alex gained the power to control time, so she can stop, rewind, or fast-forward time whenever she wants.

Nila is Caius' favorite. She is a Japanese girl with a few Hawaiian features, her beauty is very unique, more unique than Rosalie's! That's why she is Caius' favorite. She became a vampire when she was on an airplane. The plane was crashing and a vampire didn't want anyone to die but he was thirsty, so she was his sacrifice. After her transformation, the vampire told her to come to Voltera and that they would help her, so she followed his advice. Nila's power is to perform miracles, she is like a vampire with God's power; she also found her way by using her power. With all of us combined, we could destroy the Earth if we wanted to, but its better to live in peace instead of power.

But with all our different origins, we are always considered alike and that we're sisters. We all have topaz eyes with a little red, we all have the same taste in music, and we always argue like siblings but we get along just fine. I have medium length brown hair that waves at the tip, Alex has long black curls that flows nicely to her upper hip, and Nila has shoulder length hair with spiky edges and a red streak on her short bangs. We all are the same height so we always borrow clothes. And we love, love, love, LOVE fast cars that has a Linkin Park soundtrack in it! Hmmm, maybe we are sisters.

"Come on B! I want to go get My Chemical Romance's new album!" Alex was practically jumping on me now. She always called me "B" instead of "Bella", everyone else calls me "Bella" or "Bells". My squad decided to call each other with different nick names. I was called "B", Alex was "Lexy" and Nila was "Nini". Weird names, huh?!

"Okay, okay! Just stop jumping on me and we'll get your damn cd!" I was always grouchy in the morning, especially when someone wakes you up 3 in the morning for to go get her favorite band's new cd that was already out a month ago!

"Yay!, let me get Nini and lets go!" she jumped away happily. I swear to god, she is another clone of Alice! One Alice is enough! isn't it? I quickly got dressed into a black mini skirt and a ripped T-shirt with a TBM logo on it, a few chains and spiky accessories and a thick heeled boot. Nila helped me with the eyeliner and mascara while I applied lip gloss on my lips. My hair left down with a hood shading my face. Nila was in the same kinda outfit but with black jeans instead of a skirt. Alex, on the other hand wore a dressy black outfit with a mixture of pink and black to make her more like a goth, They both also had a hood to cover up their faces.

Since everyone knows that vampires love speed, I, especially, bought one of the most fastest car on the planet!; the 2003 Dodge Viper SRT-10! Ta-da! And I am the only one that is allowed to drive it! Nila drives sometimes but Never, Ever in my eternity will Alex ever drive my baby! She could destroy it for all I know! And luckily she know that too.

We got into the car, me in the driver side while Alex called for shot gun, as usual. What I love most about this car is the acceleration and the speed it creates. I couldn't even believe that I was afraid of driving like this before. Before He left me, 25 years ago. Before I was changed to roam on this earth for all eternity. I can still remember how it all changed…..

_-flashback-_

_I don't love you__ his words pained me every time it ran through my head like a broken tape. Ever since he left, I wasn't me anymore. I was just going through life, but I wasn't living it, as Charlie claimed._

_I was at the meadow, searching for an answer of why he left me, what I did wrong. I basically did this everyday when I was done with homework. Just laying on the grass and think of all the memories, the memories that would tear another scar onto my heart. There where the scar lies, is all that I have from him, the only thing he left for me. And it was painful. But not as painful as what was coming for me_

_I saw a sea of red flow around the trees. Wondering what it was, I went over to it. That was a mistake. Who knew that Victoria was hiding and was waiting for me to come near her. She grabbed me by the neck and cornered me to a tree, her eyes burning with revenge._

"_Ready to die, Edward's little princess?" she snarled. For some reason, I actually thought about that. And my reply was a surprise to both Victoria and myself._

"_Yes, please, do the honor" she stared at me like I had three heads. She put me down and faced away, it seemed like she was deliberating something. After she found what she was looking for in her mind, she turned and faced me, a sinister grin spreading across her face. With that, she bit me. She bit me to spend the rest of eternity in misery, alone._

_The transformation was hell, I couldn't bare the pain. But nothing was more painful than the gift that he left me. I cried out to nowhere, pleading to die for all I cared. After the 3 days of pain and agony was finally done, I was alone. Then it came to me, Volturi! I can go over and ask if I was worthy. So that's where I was headed, a place I can hopefully call home…._

_-end flashback-_

And now it is my home. Well almost. My squad and I have been traveling around the world, killing traitors, until finally Aro, father, said that its time for us to have a break. So we accepted. Now we're here relaxing, and looking around. Since our home is very big, we never had the chance to see the whole place. But what I didn't know, was that there was a surprise hidden from me in the gates of my home…

So here is Chapter 1 of Familiar Stranger! Just to mention, Bella's dreams are signs that she's going to meet Him, soon! Read&Review!!

NEE!


	3. Chapter 2, Premonition

My Familiar Stranger

_Summary:__ After Edward leaves Bella, she gets bitten by Victoria. With no one to help her, she goes to Voltera and joins the Volturi. Little did she know that Edward works for the Volturi also. Will they ever meet and let their love bloom once more? Or will her hatred towards his disappearance stop it all? R&R!!_

**_ENJOY!_**

_Chapter 2:_ Premonition

**Bella's POV**

After we went out to buy our crazy little sister her precious cd before she explodes, we decided to look around. Of course Nila was spending some time training with Caius as usual; so Alex was dancing through the halls while I followed, listening to Drop Dead Gorgeous screaming their lungs out. We wondered around for what seems like hours, until we reached a stop when Alex, somehow, tripped onto a guard. Sometimes, I wish I didn't know her…

"Sorry about that, I tend to get _too _excited sometimes…" Alex was helping herself and the guard up, until I noticed that Alex was glaring at him like an idiot. Wow, that's a first! He was very tall, about 6'5 and was quite masculine but not too much. He had rough brown hair that was neatly cropped and it was messy that it look like he just rolled out of bed. And last but not least he had crimson almond-shaped eyes with a smile that probably sent Alex's heart away

"No, its my fault_, I _tend to not pay attention sometimes." he said while his eyes sparkled on "sometimes" And then they just stared at each other for God knows how long! Just taking in the sight before them…._God, this is taking to long….did it take me that long to glare at Him?!…_I was about to interrupt their precious moment when somebody else already did that for me. But the voice sounds oh too familiar.

"Caleb! Did you bring the form to our mission?!" the other guard, I'm guessing is the leader judging by his tone, was leaning on the wall behind me. It took Caleb, or so he was called, a moment before replying.

"Yeah, its right here." he lifted his hand that was carrying a folder, while he was still glaring at Alex. It seems we found a couple of love birds haven't we?!

"Ooh, whose this? It looks like we found a couple of love birds! Haven't we?" Just then Nila was playfully, elbowing me in the ribs when she mimicked what I thought. Alex gave us death glares before returning to drool over Caleb. "And all we need to do, is help find B one lover for her own too!" With that I slapped Nila on the shoulder and scoffed.

"I can find my own lover by my self! Thank You very much!" the guard behind me suddenly chuckled with my sisters and I happen to whip my face around to give him a death glare. All I saw were crimson eyes and a sinister smile with a shade of bronze hair over his eyes until I went into my premonition. (I only get premonitions when something bad or special is about to happen, I got this power from a traitor that I killed, its very annoying!)

**Edward's POV**

The girl, known as B I presume, fainted all of sudden after turning my way. I caught her in a matter of time, wondering what happened to her. Then it hit me like a heat seeking rocket, the scent of Freesia, something I haven't smelled in 25 years, and it was coming off of the limp girl in my arms. I looked up to see her siblings' reaction, I was quite taken back when I saw them smile and giggle. Weren't they worried or anything at all? I guess they saw my confused look because they opened their mouths to explain.

"I'm guessing you're wondering why we're not worried, huh?" said the slimmer, short dark haired girl. She seemed to be Asian or some sort, with bright red streaks in her bang. I nodded.

"Well, this happens quite often, usually when its something special…or bad, its just a premonition so don't worry, she be right back in a few." said the other girl with dark curls weaving down her back. And she's obviously the girl Caleb couldn't take his eyes off of.

Then the B fidgeted in my arms, struggling to get out of her premonition. For some odd reason, it felt right that she was in my arms, like we were meant to be. But I knew this was wrong because I have my Belle, yet who knows if she forgot about me and got married to another, hopefully not that dog!

"Anyway, I'm Nila, Nila Kawase Volturi, I'm Caius favorite. We're the Blood Squad, the ones that are Aro, Caius, and Marcus' adopted daughters. And you can call me Nini." the asain girl said, introducing herself. She gestured to the other girl. "This is Alexus, but call her Alex, she likes that better." From the corner of my eye I saw Caleb drooling over her name. "And this" she gestured to the girl in my arms " is Isabella but call her Bella or B." my body froze when I heard her name, _could it be? No, it couldn't! Impossible!_

"It's a pleasure to meet you, my name is Caleb and Prince Charming over there is Edward. We're also a squad and we have another member and her name is Sinnica." Caleb pronounced Sinnica's name with disgust, I chuckled at his little introduction.

"So what are your powers? They must be very powerful since you're the Volturi's adopted daughters." I asked curiously, I wanted to know more about these girls, especially the one in my arms.

"Well my power is to perform miracles, as Lexy puts it, I can control everything that's going on on the Earth." Nila said with pride.

"And I can control time! Coolio huh?!" that power really shocked me, Alex can move time?! " and B over there, she can block powers and revert them back to herself and make them her own and she has human traits! Weird huh?!" I stared down at B,_ She blocks powers, she smells like freesia, and her name is Bella….could it really be her? But she doesn't look like her though…._

Then B woke up, her eyes glittering with topaz and confusion. I slowly let go of her, while she tried to control her balance, soon enough she tripped and fell flat on her face. "Ahh!….ow" she said angelically.

"Ha B! 'that's what you get when you let your heart win whoa!' its just so cute to be true!" Alex sang. She seemed like a very bright and happy person, kinda like….like…Alice. B groaned and scoffed at her sister. She turned her head to face me, her eyes filled with confusion. Just then, I was cornered to the wall by my worst night mare.

Her long brown hair with blonde highlights flowing down her cheeks, her eyes filled with crimson and seduction. The only thing I knew was that I wanted to get away, now. And I was out of the room in a second, hoping that she wouldn't follow me. My worst night mare has only one word to describe her, Sinnica.

**Bella's POV**

I looked at the leader once more since I was distracted by my premonition. The premonition was only a picture of my room leading me to a opening under my bed and on the floor and in it was all of my things that gave me a memory of Him. I didn't think much about that, it really didn't make sense to me. When I finally met his eyes, a curving figure was blocking my stare from the leader.

_Bella, get your sisters and get ready for your party, you did say you wanted to perform, didn't you? _Father, Aro, was sending me a message. I grabbed my sisters and walked down the hall, leaving the scene behind me. We were about to turn around the corner when I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned my head to the tap and face who was asking for me.

"Hello" I heard a little hint of anger.


End file.
